


i inspire you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Inspiration, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Ah, lagi-lagi pria pirang itu bersikap dengan sangat menyebalkan. Rinne merasa geram sekali, namun tak juga mampu membantah. Si pria sinting yang dulunya asing, mendadak jadi begitu penting.





	i inspire you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 07: i inspire you.

"Oi."

"Apa?"

"Setelah kuperhatikan."

"Iya, apa?"

"Kau meniru banyak hal dariku ya, hm?"

Rinne membisu sejenak, tetapi manik cerahnya menatap tajam pada Deidara.

Bibir ranum wanita itu mengukir senyum angkuh. "Hoo, kau diam-diam memperhatikanku, eh, Deidara?" Ia mencoba untuk menggoda pria pirang yang sedang memesan martini itu.

Deidara menyeringai. " _Yeah_. Kau benar-benar menarik perhatianku, Teicchi."

Namun reaksi pria itu sama sekali di luar ekspektasi si wanita ikal manis.

"B-Bodoh."

Rinne cepat-cepat buang muka; nyaris saja tersedak anggur merah yang baru ia sesap. Napasnya terhenti sejenak, saat ia dengar ucap-ucap tanpa taksa dari Deidara. Ucap-ucap tanpa dusta, yang terlontar begitu terang-terangan tanpa ada selipan pretensi walau sedikit.

Ia tak tahu harus memberi apa sebagai reaksi.

Sebab, balasan Deidara benar-benar di luar dugaan. Tadinya ia kira, Deidara akan buang muka, atau malu-malu sepertinya. Tetapi ternyata, ia salah besar.

Rinne lupa bahwa Deidara memiliki sifat percaya diri yang sangat tinggi hingga membuatnya menjadi angkuh, arogan, juga ... tak punya malu. Pria pirang itu sangat blak-blakan; ia akan mengatakan apa pun tanpa memikirkan perasaan si lawan bicara akan merespons seperti apa.

Sikap seperti itulah yang ditiru oleh si wanita pemilik iris kakao, salah satunya.

Lagi-lagi, Deidara tak salah. Rinne memang meniru beberapa kepribadian pria itu yang menurutnya bisa mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik. Ia sering tak percaya diri, maka ia mencoba untuk menjadi lebih berani setelah ia mengenal Deidara. Ia juga sering kali terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal secara berlebihan hingga akhirnya hanya membuatnya mendapat serangan panik internal, maka ia mencoba untuk lebih banyak berbuat daripada berpikir juga setelah ia mengenal Deidara.

Ada cukup banyak yang ia tiru secara sadar dan tak sadar. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa pria maniak seni itu menyadari semuanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka,

bahwa Deidara memperhatikan tiap-tiap tingkahnya.

Rinne bohong jika ia bilang ia tak senang. Tentu saja, ia senang sekali. Ia tak yakin soal perasaan, namun mengetahui bahwa ternyata pria pirang itu memperhatikannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya begitu gembira.

Toh, diam-diam, ia juga merasa tak butuh orang lain lagi.

Si pria sinting yang dulunya asing, mendadak jadi begitu penting.

"Deidara, kau menyebalkan." Wanita itu menggembungkan pipi; tak peduli bahwa ia bukan lagi anak-anak.

"Wah, wah. Keberadaanku sangat mengubah hidupmu, ya. Aku tahu sosokku akan menjadi inspirasi untukmu, hm." Seringai Deidara melebar; perangai angkuhnya muncul lagi ke permukaan.

Telinga Rinne terasa panas mendengar ujar-ujar penuh pongah itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, Deidara." Ia menenggak habis anggur yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku tahu, hm."

Gelak tawa si pria pirang adalah hal yang ia dengar setelahnya. Cukup menular. Membuatnya juga ikut tertawa sekarang. Tertawa keras. Lepas. Hingga matanya tinggal segaris.

Seakan seluruh bebannya bersublimasi menjadi uap-uap fana.

Bila Deidara mengatakan bahwa sosoknya menjadi inspirasi dalam hidup, Deidara benar dan boleh sombong.

Sebab, hidup-hidup Rinnepero Ateicchi, memang menjadi semakin sempurna setiap harinya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
